sanguinerosefandomcom-20200213-history
Limryn
Limryn was a High Elf Mage who was one of the Lathirim early in the First Age, and was born during the High Elven Era of Enlightenment. Known all over Haven as the greatest mage of his generation, and in retrospect the greatest of all time, he served in his youth as an apprentice to the founder of the High Elven capital city of Aethering; Aneirin. He was considered a master of all schools of Magic, making great advances in Summoning Magic, and even developing the school of Necromancy, and breaking the elemental barrier keeping himself (a High Elf) from practicing the magic schools and spells otherwise reserved for the other races. He was also the only individual to perform a reverse summoning spell, or to be powerful enough to summon a Goddess from her realm into the motral world. Limryn developed a personal vendetta against the High Elven Matron Goddess Loriendil after she would not grant him the ability to create life, despite his power. He staged a military invasion of Loriendil's realm, leading many powerful High Elf Mages into the heaven and attempting to overthrow the goddess in charge. This attempt failed, although Limryn did find himself greatly empowered by setting foot in the realm of a Goddess, this ended the Age of Enlightenment and began the Age of Descent. In anger, Loriendil banished Limryn and his companions from the Realms of the Goddesses, and sent them back to Haven disgraced. The company found themselves to be corrupted and beast-like, as was a reflection of their souls. They became the first demons this way. However, Limryn was powerful enough to withstand much of the Goddess' curse, and he and the other fallen mages retained the immense power they gained from stepping into her realm. It was here that Limryn became the first Dark Lord of Haven, and created a massive fortress on the site where he conducted his studies as a High Elf exile. This was the future site for the Imperial City as well. Here he began using his newly created school of Necromancy to raise armies of the undead, as well as corrupting and then breeding members of other races to create fell soldiers which he needed not to reanimate. This began The War of Ages. Eventually, Limryns forces were defeated, which brought the War of Ages to an end. Being too powerful to physically kill, Limryn was banished from the mortal plane by the Goddesses, who sent him to a new realm which they had created especially for him and his remaining allies. This new realm, called the Void, was essentially a metaphysical desert, devoid of life and time. Unfortunately, Limryn had become nearly as powerful as the goddesses themselves, and they were unable to completely wipe his treachery from Haven, being forced to leave the world full of places forever tainted by evil, and full of ever watchful beasts of the most evil nature. Also, Limryn found that he was able to morph his new realm just as the other Goddesses shape theirs. Because of this, Limryn was able to turn the Fade into a evil place where he has supreme power, and was also able to receive the souls of individuals who pledge their lives to him in the Fade upon their death. Thusly he has been able to amass a horde of demons in his realm ever since his banishment. Complete History of Limryn In approximately 890 First Age, the apprentice of Aneirin, Lord of Aethering, was a particularly adept elf by the name of Limryn; known around Haven as the most powerful mage of his generation, who specialized in Summoning and Archaic Magic. He was a particularly fair specimen of his people, of noble birth and great intelligence. He was learned in the lore of every race that populated Haven (expect the Humans, who had not arrived yet), and was particularly interested in the activity, power, history, and inclination of the goddesses. The Magister-Lords of the High Elves by this time had gained the ability to control magic to whatever means they saw fit. They wrought many beautiful things in this period of time, and it was thusly called the Era of Enlightenment, and therefore the First Age later became known as the Age of Enlightenment. It is said that Aethering Forest remains to this day a place of continuous peace and serenity because of the lasting effect the High Elves had on the very earth itself in this time. Limryn however was not appeased by the ability of his people. Surely, thought he, High Elves have now the ability to even rival the goddesses themselves. But his master, Aneirin, told Limryn that although the High Elves had the power to shape Haven as they please; change and even to morph life itself as they see fit; it is the sole power of the goddesses to be able to create new life, and that is an ability that no race may duplicate. When Limryn attempted to create new life with his extensive magical ability, he failed and became annoyed and slightly disturbed at his inability to complete this task. Limryn knew that the only ones capable of teaching him this power were the goddesses themselves, and he immediately made a pilgrimage from his home of Aethering to the Temple of Light in Sarnia Forest. Once there, he single-handedly staged the greatest summoning in the history of Haven to this very day, nearly destroying himself in the process, yet at the same time procuring his spot as the greatest mage in all of Haven. After much toil and painstaking exertion, Limryn was able to summon the highest Spirit-lord in all of the Kingdom of Light: Loriendil herself; Goddess of all High Elves. With most summonses, spirits are bound to the mage who summons them, although to Limryn's displeasure, Loriendil was not under his control. However, he had brought her into the Temple, and wished to ask her counsel on this issue which plagued his mind continuously. Loriendil's response to his queries was warm-hearted in nature, although lacking in action. The Goddess of Light did not grant Limryn, nor any High Elf the ability to create life, citing that they were themselves a creation of a God, not Gods themselves. Sapped of magical energy and filled with despair at his feeling of inadequacy and his hardships not bearing fruit, Limryn adopted a hatred for Loriendil, and indeed all of the Goddesses, and all of the other races, of whose primitive actions he blamed for the Goddesses' not trusting the High Elves with their power. He left Aethering permanently after his confrontation with Loriendil, as well as his position as Aneirin's apprentice, and went into prolonged exile in the craggy regions of Northeastern Haven, where the Imperial City would later be built. It was during this exile that Limryn studied extensively the barriers between the Realms of the Goddesses and the mortal plane. He honed his skills in magic, developing a way to "reverse-summon" multiple individuals at once. In essence, he wished to find a way to move himself and others into the realms of the goddesses, instead of the conventional summoning of beings from the Goddesses' realms into the physical world. During this time, he also began to use his influence to cause mistrust in the High Elven community with the Goddesses, and thereby began to cause a divide within the Race between those who stood by Loriendil's decision, and those who opposed her withholding her power. Three years went by, and by the time Limryn's studies had been completed, the High Elves in all of their elegant cities across Haven were at the brink of civil war. However, before the two factions of High Elf began to wage war outright, Limryn let out a call to all who were under his influence to come to the mountains, and join him in his secret lairs within their craggy peaks. Category:High Elves Category:People Category:Evil